Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board in which a conductor layer is laminated on both front and back sides of an insulating substrate, and relates to a method for manufacturing the wiring board.
Description of Background Art
A wiring board may have metal members that connect to electronic component mounting parts of a conductor layer are accommodated in through holes of an insulating substrate (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-187477). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.